


Art for "your heart turns out the lights" by Fleurdeliser, Ohnoktcsk and Tuesdaysgone

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: polybigbang, Digital Art, Fanart, Graphics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the wonderful story "your heart turns out the lights"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "your heart turns out the lights" by Fleurdeliser, Ohnoktcsk and Tuesdaysgone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your heart turns out the lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161222) by [fleurdeliser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser), [ohnoktcsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoktcsk/pseuds/ohnoktcsk), [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone). 



> I love these ladies a lot; they have the very best faces.
> 
> Once again, the world they've created really makes me regret not being they type of artist that can draw. I so would have drawn Archie, Heloise and Remy if I could have.

I really liked the whole blueprint theme, and had a lot of fun creating this.

  
  
In spite of all of my SCIENCE, I'm fascinated, not by occultism in general, but Tarot cards. I love the art and history and symbolism behind them, and before I moved, I had a small collection of decks, carefully wrapped in a pretty silk scarf.  
  
The major arcana I chose for the characters are sorta significant - Frank's 13 echoes the number on his guitar (now switched to 31) - 13 is Death, of course. Some of the interpretations associated with Death that fit Frank perfectly: sadness, transition into a new state, psychological transformation, regeneration, elimination of old patterns, deep change.  
  
Gerard is 10 - the Wheel of Fortune. Interpretations associated with this trump that fit Gerard's character in the story: turning point, opportunities, possibilities, surprises, improvement, new developments, approachability.  
  
For Grant, I chose 01 (the inverse of Gerard's 10), which is the Magician. It suits him. Interpretations include: consciousness, personal power, energy, creativity, self-confidence, precision, determination.  
  


I have been looking for an excuse to do something with dorky!photog Frank since I first saw this picture. So it seems fitting to create a dorky picture of a loch monster (seriously, I made Patrice out of sine waves and a dragon's head) as well. A bit of silliness.  
  
[click x2 to embiggen]  
[ ](http://akamine.100webspace.net/Art/heartlight/patrice.png)

Invisible Manor is central to the story, almost a character on its own. I knew from the beginning I really wanted to do something for the Manor, but it was almost impossible to figure out exactly _what_. Finding a house that looked like I imagined the Manor to look...yeah, not really possible. Plus, how to show off all the weird and fascinating stuff on the inside...  
  
I decided to go with a "blue print" of Invisible Manor, because of the work that Grant put into building and renovating it - he showed Gerard blueprints of the coffee machine, so it wasn't inconceivable.  
  
The tricky part was fining a mansion that would look good once it was turned into a blueprint - I almost ended up using the Haunted Mansion from Disney World. I ended up using the Lyndhurst Castle, which is located in Tarrytown, NY (Sleepy Hollow, anyone?)  
  
[Click x2 to embiggen]  
[ ](http://akamine.100webspace.net/Art/heartlight/manor.png)

This is just a collection of scenes from the story, kind of a digital collage. I included Vince, because he's awesome and hot and part of the glue that holds the family at Invisible Manor together.  
  
[click x2 to embiggen]  
[](http://akamine.100webspace.net/Art/heartlight/collage.png)


End file.
